Mates
by Love Gems
Summary: A/U. Balto found love in an unexpected person. Percy lived in Alaska, when he was younger and has been friends with Balto. They are together during the war, but no one knows about Balto. Percy moves back to Alaska after the second war ended.


Author's Note: Balto and the others are humans. Cross over between Balto and Percy Jackson. Yaoi. Mentions of rape, abuse and past abuse, and sexual intercourse.

"Balto, where are you?" A man with black hair and green eyes called out. A man with brown/gray hair and brown eyes came out of the hiding.

"Percy, is that you?" Balto asked. The black hair man's eyes lit up with joy. Percy came to him and picked up Balto.

"It's me Balto." Percy wraps his arms around Balto's waist to keep him up to him. Percy leans down and kisses Balto on the lips. Balto kiss back. They parted due to needing air.

"What are you doing here, my love?" Balto asked his tall lover. Percy looks down and said,

"The camp thinks that I am too dangerous and kicked me out. I thought that they were my friends. They betrayed me, because I saved the Gods and Goddesses the second time. I defeated their enemies for the longest time and they think I would turn on them. You know me Balto. Would I ever turn on my family?"

Balto looks at his love and says,

"You would never turn on anyone. I love you for your loyalty." He was looking down. Balto wanted to be but down. Percy let his small lover down. As soon as Balto was put on the ground, he walked away from Percy. Percy looks at Balto in concern.

"Balto, are you alright?" Balto hears his lover's voice. Balto felt himself shack. He turns around and faces Percy.

"When you were away, Steel snuck up from behind me and attacked me. He raped me, Percy. Steel raped me. I told him that I was with another and I would not cheat on him. I told him that I love the man that take me as his mate. Steel didn't care and took me anyway. I am so sorry, Percy." By the end of the story, Balto broke down into tears. He was on the floor, curled up in a fetal position.

Percy went over to his small lover and picked him up and pulled him into a hug. Outwards Percy was calm and collected, but inside he was shaking with fury. He knew that Steel would try something to get to Percy. He knew that Steel was a sick man, but to rape a taken mate, is unacceptable.

Percy rocked Balto back and fourth, whispering smooth and calming words in the man's ear. He knows that Balto is fragile and needs to be loved. Percy hated that he had to be in New York, when Balto had to be in Alaska. He did not want people to use Balto against him and him against Balto. He liked Annabeth as a friend, but not as a lover.

Percy contacted Balto about Annabeth and to Percy's surprise, Balto agreed to make Annabeth his girlfriend, until something happens and he needed to get away from everyone and everything. Balto knows about Percy being the son of Poseidon and the Hero of Olympus. Percy goes and visits Balto whenever he could. Balto did not care for what Percy was, he care for who Percy is. His personality and his flaws.

That is what Balto loves about Percy. He loves him and cares for him. He makes Balto eat, when he has not eaten in a day or two. Percy makes sure that Balto is safe and has love in his live. Percy and Balto mated when they were eighteen. Balto's family is strict on lovers. His mother married and stayed married to his father, even thought her family didn't approved of it. Her family believes that if you found a lover, then you have to be with them for the rest of your life.

After hours of holding each other and catching up on their life. A knock on their door, threw them in a loop. They did not know anyone that would being willing to visit this place.

"Balto, are you in here?" a female voice called out. Balto looked at Percy with uncertainty. Percy looks confused at the whole situation.

Percy got up and answered the door.

"Hello Jenna, how are you today?" Percy asked as he opens the door. He sees a red and white hair woman with amber eyes. Jenna froze and looks up to see a guy with green eyes and black hair.

"Percy? I am well. Is Balto in? I need to talk to him." Jenna asked/said. She knew Percy is very protective of Balto and would not let anyone hurt him. She is always nervous when Percy is around. She see that Balto and Percy are together and she has seen Balto smile a big, happy smile, when Percy is around. Percy is a great hero in the village eyes. When the children of the village were sickly and on the verge of death, Percy and Balto were out in the storm trying to get Steel and his dogs with the medicine, home. Balto led Steel home, Percy when on ahead and brought the medicine home.

Steel did not enjoy the fact that Balto and Percy saved the day. Balto argued with Steel about letting Percy go on ahead and take the medicine to the kids or else the children were dead. Steel, thinking that he had a chance with Balto agreed. Balto stayed behind to lead Steel and his dogs home.

When Balto and Steel got back, Percy ran to check to see if Balto was alright. That was when she knew that they were together. She looked at Steel and saw jealously in his eyes. She knew that it would not end well with Steel. When Balto came into town four months later, without Percy, Jenna got worried. She went up and asked where Percy was.

Balto says that Percy had to go back to New York for family business. Jenna then stayed with Balto until Percy came back. She now thinks of Balto as a younger brother, more then anything. she was there when Steel raped Balto. She stayed with him, when he begged her too stay. She loved Balto and would help him in any shape or form.

To see that Percy was there and had anger in his eyes, knew that Balto told Percy about Steel.

"Jenna what are you doing here?" Balto said, coming out behind Percy. Percy wraps his arms around Balto and bit his neck. Balto's eyes went wide eye and looks at Percy. He saw his tall lover smirking and Jenna smiled. She keen that Balto would be just fine.

"I was coming to check on you. However, I will leave the two of you alone." Jenna says and leaves. Before she got far, she heard Balto moaning Percy's name and smirk.


End file.
